The Warrior and the Ex-Dragon
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "Brody, please..." Jack moaned, feeling the other brunette's soft lips tease his skin once more, looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes. - They don't care that it's wrong, all they care about is each other, and that what they have will last.


**(A/N) Hey guys, you're probably like WTF at this pairing, but I thought I'd try it after watching The Wrath of Swan, it just seemed like there was something between Jack and Brody, I dunno, might just be my slash senses tingling and going "What guy can I pair Jack up with this week since I've already paired him with Jerry?" :P. The idea was in my head and it wouldn't go away. I hope you guys like it and leave reviews.**

**Warnings: Contains slash and heavy kissing between two boys, if it makes you uncomfortable - if it does then how are you reading this far!? - please stop reading, because I don't want to read any flames, but hey, if I do, I do.**

**Notes: This story doesn't follow the show, but if you wanna look at it as a few months or so after The Wrath of Swan, then go ahead. :D This could be considered light smut, but I think it's only if you squint.**

~Kickin' it~

Two pairs of synchronised breaths, both heavy and tired sounding, echoed through the Dojo, gaining some sort of rhythm to them. Jack back flipped into the center while his partner, Brody, leapt over his head with a spinning-kick, landing with a front-flip. Jack came forwards again with four consecutive cartwheels, and threw a punch into the air. He then slipped his own feet out from under him, landing his second front-flip.

Brody stepped backwards until he and Jack were stood next to each other, and began their sequence again, timing their blocks, punches and kicks with each others. They were in perfect synch, right down to the panting.

"Ki-yah!" Jack and Brody yelled in unison, bringing the form into a pause with a steady double-handed guarding block - or as Jerry liked to call it, 'bad guy' stance - and standing still for a few seconds to catch their breath. Jack looked at Brody, and he nodded. They jumped into the air, twisting and turning in a gyroball.

They both twisted onto their sides, still in mid-air, and twirled rapidly towards the ground. Jack caught himself just in time, as did Brody, and they both landed neatly with a hand supporting them. Jack pushed himself up and flipped to the right, while Brody flipped to his left. They both did a combo of spin kicks, mirroring each other's moves. After the last kick, they stilled.

"Wasabi!" they yelled again, standing in a strong finishing stance. After a few seconds - which, in a tournament, would be the standard judging time - Jack and Brody broke formation, and went over to the rack, neatly slotting the bowstaffs in. Jack glanced up at Brody, sharing a secret smile with him. It was clear they were the best two students in the Dojo, and everyone knew it. Kim came in second, with Jerry following close behind, and it was left down to Milton and Eddie.

"So, what did you guys think?" Brody asked, casually swinging an arm around Jack's shoulders, allowing him to discreetly nuzzle into the warmth of his body. Jack noticed Brody's heart was beating very fast, and was confident in the fact that it wasn't just the routine that got his pulse racing. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Wow," Kim's eyes were widened in amazement.

"Holy christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed. Jack found himself rolling his eyes, he _needed_ to get a better catchphrase.

Jerry grinned. "Swagilicious dudes. That was just," ge started waving his hands around, trying to mimic some of Jack's and Brody's routine. "Hwyaahh!" he yelled, accidentally smacking his hand against one of Rudy's trophies, knocking it off the shelf, "ow!" Jerry yelped, clutching his hand.

Rudy chuckled, before reaching inside his Gi and pulling out a bandage. He tossed it to Jerry, who made a grab for it in mid-air, but he missed, and started scrambling on the floor for it. "Very nice form you two," he turned his attention back to Jack and Brody, "if you do that in the next tournament, we'll be a shoo-in for the first place trophy."

Jack and Brody high-fived each other, and the door pinged open. Mrs Applebaum walked in wearing a red dress and heels. Jack guessed Rudy was going to take her out on a date, and he smiled at the thought. He could tell Rudy really liked her, as he had hardly made an effort with any of his previous girlfriends because the Dojo was his priority. It still was, but he paid attention to Mrs Applebaum too. Besides, Jack, Brody and Kim were black belts, so that made them eligible to run the Dojo if he ever wanted to spend the day with her.

"Pudy-pie!" Mrs Applebaum sang, smiling. Jack looked around as he felt Brody's arm leave his shoulders, and frowned when he saw him over by the lockers.

Rudy dropped the Sensei act, and his face turned into one that belonged to an extremely smug teenager. "Sorry guys, gotta go. My lady's waiting," he pulled a bottle of cologne from his Gi - Jack wondered for a split second how he got everything in there - and sprayed himself with it. Mrs Applebaum grinned, and they walked out of the Dojo together, hand in hand.

"Since Rudy's closing early, how about we go and get some pizza?" Jerry suggested, "I heard there's this swag new place down by Doctor Kicks."

Kim nodded in agreement, "sure."

"Count me in," Milton beamed.

Eddie pursed his lips for a moment, and then spoke up. "I've got nothing better to do," Jack chuckled at him.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood for pizza, I'm just gonna grab a shower then I'm heading home," Brody turned towards Jack and he felt heat coming off the other boy as a warning of how close they were. His alarm senses blared as Brody brushed his hand across Jack's stomach, seemingly unnoticed by Jerry, Eddie, Kim and Milton. "You know what I really want..." Brody's voice was a low purr, identifiable only to Jack's ears.

Jack swallowed hard as Brody walked off into the locker room. He'd never tried anything like that in front of the gang, which meant he was getting more and more desperate and dangerous. "And I'm gonna stay and work on my backflips," he said, "we've gotta be perfect for that tournament."

"Okay, we'll bring you both back something," Kim smiled.

"Pepperoni," Jack and Brody both said together, making Jack chuckle. It amazed him how he had, had a slight dislike towards Brody when he had first met him, but now they were friends and Brody had joined the Dojo. It seemed to be a recurring theme of Black Dragon's quitting their Dojo to join Bobby Wasabi. Brody was no exception, and Jack was just glad that he had realised that they were a bunch of lying, conniving snakes, and had joined forces with them that day at the cotillion.

"We know," the gang chuckled on the way out.

Jack walked over to the training dummies, and pulled one towards the center of the Dojo, cleverly angling it so he had a clear view of the doors. He looked at the disappearing mob of his friends, and frowned. They weren't far away enough yet. He squared up to the dummy in a fighting stance, jumping on the balls of his feet like it was a real opponent, and unleashed a deadly medley of kicks upon it.

He leapt into the air, and swung his foot over its head, landing on his feet. He took a deep breath, and continued his fury on the dummy, glancing at the courtyard every so often. He couldn't believe how slow they were being, they were only walking down to a pizza place. They always had to do this, wait until the coast was clear, but Jack didn't care, he got a thrill from it.

Panting, he paused in his destruction for a split second, and then threw all his weight backwards. His back arched and his feet left the ground, smashing into the soft spot underneath the dummy's jaw. "Ki-yah!" he landed back on his feet, and the dummy collapsed to the ground. Jack bent down to pull it up, but straightened almost immediately when he felt two arms around his waist. He grinned when he saw the mall courtyard in front of them was empty.

Brody's chin rested itself comfortably into the crook of Jack's neck, hugging him to him. Jack smiled, but couldn't help shudder at the feeling of Brody's hot breath tickling his ear. "Think we pulled that off well, my little warrior?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on Jack's temple. He hummed in contentment, and Brody chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest.

"I'd say we've got about an hour and a half," Jack turned around slightly in Brody's arms so he could look at him, "Jerry always bets Eddie who can eat the most pizza, and then they're always carted off on stretchers about ten minutes later," he snickered, rolling his eyes. He loved his friends, but sometimes he wondered if they would forget their heads every morning if it wasn't screwed on.

One of Brody's arms left his waist, bringing it up to his cheek and cupping it gently, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Jack licked his lips as Brody's eyes gained their usual glint in them whenever they were alone together. "Game on then," he whispered, moving his face - and lips - closer to Jack's.

The other brunette smirked, gently wrapping a hand around Brody's wrist that was closest to his face. His other arm draped lazily around the back of his neck. "You asked for it," Jack breathed as their lips were inches apart, and he pushed down on the arm that was around Brody's neck, and flipped him over.

Brody landed on his back and smirked up at Jack who was still holding onto his wrist. Jack knelt down and straddled him, letting go of his wrist and pinning his forearms to the ground. He had no idea how this thing between he and Brody had happened, but he was glad it did.

A content sounding chuckle from Brody brought Jack back down to planet Earth, and he pressed his body against Brody's, intent on kissing him. He couldn't help himself and placed a small kiss on his lips, his _very sweet_ lips. "Hmm, we're playing that game, huh?" his eyes glimmered up at him, "in that case, I prefer it on top," Brody grabbed Jack's forearms, and used most of his strength to roll them both over.

Jack grunted as Brody used a little more force than necessary to pin his arms above his head, and took a moment to take in the sight of him. Brody was surveying him with a ravenous look in his eyes that told Jack clothes would be flying if they weren't in the Dojo. He looked ready to pounce on him, but Brody was very good at biding his time and teasing him.

He glanced at Jack's parted lips, and warmth spread throughout his entire body, finally breaking him as he squirmed a little in Brody's grasp. His lips twitched into a grin, and Jack caught a glimpse of his teeth, his perfect teeth that had left him with many bruises. He wanted Brody's lips on his skin, and the very thought of squirming underneath him sent Jack into a spiral, his core tightening even more.

As if a switch had been flicked, Brody shot for Jack's neck, biting and sucking, moving one hand from his forearm to Jack's head to hold him still. Jack moaned and whimpered in Brody's grasp, hearing him chuckle as he continued relentlessly chasing up his neck. Jack had no idea exactly how the relationship dynamic changed between them, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Brody was the only person to make him feel things more powerfully than he ever had in his life.

Jack's moans turned into heavy panting as Brody's bites gradually eased up and became the soft, gentle kisses that Jack was used to. Brody stroked the side of his face, and kissed him. Everywhere but his lips. Jack was burning for him to kiss him, but Brody loved to tease him, being the infuriating boy that he was.

Brody's hands trailed down his body, sending shudders down his back, and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Jack shifted underneath him as Brody's fingers travelled over the most sensitive parts of his chest, making him whimper again. Brody chuckled next to his ear, taking hold of his wrists again and pinning them to his sides.

"Brody, please..." Jack moaned, feeling the other brunette's soft lips tease his skin once more, looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Jack swallowed and saw Brody's lips nearing his, but just as they were about to touch, Brody's drifted downwards and sucked a trail on his neck again. Jack groaned in frustration, and Brody grinned, sneaking his hands under the fabric of Jack's shirt.

He worked it over his head, and tossed it aside, scanning over his shirtless form. Jack felt his body heat up as Brody took his own shirt off, throwing it over with his, and gingerly ran his hands up Brody's sides, pulling him back down towards his lips. But once again, Brody bypassed them, and kissed his neck instead.

Jack gave a high-pitched whine as Brody's lips whispered over his cheek, and hovered _centimeters_ away from Jack's lips. He jolted forwards and his body shook as their lips _finally _met in an explosive kiss. Jack grinned and opened his mouth as Brody's tongue sought out access. While Brody was distracted, Jack hooked one leg over Brody's and cleverly rolled them over so he was on top.

Brody pulled away underneath him, and stared up into Jack's eyes, running the back's of his fingers over his cheek. "Have I mentioned how infuriating you are?" Jack teased him, grinning.

Brody grinned back. "You love it really," he pulled Jack onto his lips and swapped their positions once more. Jack frantically tried to gasp for air as Brody's tongue was relentlessly devouring his mouth. His moans were muffled, and he was writhing underneath him from a mixture of not being able to breathe, and the pleasure he was feeling from being able to kiss him at long last.

Jack immediately gasped in air as Brody tore away from him and his lips returned to his neck. He felt himself tumbling further and further away from reality, practically drowning in esctasy. Jack moaned as he felt Brody's mouth explore new territory - his bare chest. Jack's hands fisted Brody's hair with moans repeatedly pouring from his mouth at the feeling of Brody's mouth in places it hadn't been before.

He bucked up and cried out in pleasure as Brody took one of his nipples into his mouth. biting and sucking. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he squirmed as heat spread through his entire body and his stomach churned. Impulsively, he grabbed Brody's head and smashed their lips together with bruising force, running his hands over the expanse of Brody's skin.

Jack suddenly felt a chill down his back, and pulled away to look around. Thankfully no-one was around, and the mall courtyard was completely deserted so no onlookers could peep inside.

"Brody if anyone sees us..." his mind trailed off to the worse case scenario - Rudy would catch both of them and kick them out of the Dojo, his friends would be disappointed with him because kissing another boy was 'wrong' and he and Brody would be forced to re-join the Black Dragon's if they wanted to continue Karate. Jack knew _he_ would, he'd be nothing without this Dojo, nothing without his friends.

A reassuring kiss brought him back to Earth, and Brody stroked the side of his forehead. Jack shivered, reaching up to lace their fingers together. "They won't," Brody said softly, and Jack instantly felt bad for thinking those things about his friends. None of them seemed the type to turn sour just because he liked guys instead of girls, "It'll be our little secret." Coffee-brown eyes glinted mischievously while Brody brought his finger up to his lips.

Jack rolled his eyes, and brought the hand that was intertwined with Brody's fingers to his mouth, kissing them. "Yeah that's what they always say in those movies right before-" Jack was cut off abruptly as Brody's lips smothered his in a rough kiss. This felt different, more _animalistic_. Jack felt Brody biting at his lips and sucking, while his tongue explored his mouth. He cried out into Brody's mouth, unable to take much more, but that only seemed to spur Brody on. Not that Jack was complaining.

When the kiss came to an end, he was panting breathlessly as Brody pulled away from him, his unique flavour still residing on his lips. He looked up at him, taking in his erratic breaths and sweat-slicked upper body. A smear of Jack's blood was at the corner of his mouth. "I think we definitely need a shower now, don't you?" Jack asked.

Brody nodded in agreement with a smirk on his face, "Definitely."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Alright, I couldn't figure out on a decent ending, but this seems decent enough to me. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
